


11. Chain

by sweaterwearinlesbian



Series: Deathnotetober [11]
Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms
Genre: Asexual Light Yagami, Deathnotetober, M/M, Or whatever it’s called, Red String of Fate, Soulmates AU, day 11: chain, semi canon compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 03:42:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21172847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweaterwearinlesbian/pseuds/sweaterwearinlesbian
Summary: To Light, it felt more like a chain. A burden. Something he could never remove, never take back. Whoever his soulmate would know too, that their strings were connected. He couldn’t escape his fate (so many others would be grateful but Light was not pleased to be connected to someone for eternity, was not happy to know in every life they were doomed to find each other).





	11. Chain

The string had been there since he was a child. His mother had cooed over it (only family and your soulmate could see it) saying that he was the first in generations, that he was so lucky and that she was so proud. His sister was jealous: at least Light would be sure about who his soulmate was, Sayu just had to rely on intuition (she was an expert at reading people, a form of empathy that their mother had as well). 

To Light, it felt more like a chain. A burden. Something he could never remove, never take back. Whoever his soulmate would know too, that their strings were connected. He couldn’t escape his fate (so many others would be grateful but Light was not pleased to be connected to someone for eternity, was not happy to know in every life they were doomed to find each other). 

Entrance exams grow closer and so does L. Kira has not killed enough criminals and Light cannot fathom why any could oppose such a noble pursuit. He hopes that his soulmate supports his endeavors (he has been thinking about her a lot recently). He cannot imagine loving a woman, but does not know if that is because of his asexuality or because of something else entirely. 

Three days and his string is no longer dragging on the ground. Light wonders idley if he could follow it to his soulmate but decides not to bother. They’ll meet when the time is right, and if his arm drags with the weight of the small red string Light does his best not to think of it as a chain dragging him down down down into the abyss that is commitment. He’s committed to Kira and that is enough. 

He does not think about it the day of the exam. He barely looks at his right hand other than to check his watch. He is far too busy so when the proctor calls out to another student, Light notices his string taut as anything, connected to the man's left hand. He is perched like a bird on the edge of his chair, staring into Light’s eyes like he is incapable of looking away. Light feels his heart flutter and gives him the tiniest of smiles, finishing his test in record time. 

He waits with bated breath for the man to finish his exam and when he does Light moves to introduce himself. 

“I’m Yagami Light. What’s your name?” The man smiles and it’s small and crooked and Light loves it already.

“You may call me Ryuzaki. I see that you’re the one at the other end of my string. I must say, I didn’t think I’d live to meet you Light. May I call you Light? We are soulmates after all.” His voice is deeper than Light expected but it’s soothing in a way that Light’s isn’t. 

“Of course. We’re soulmates, we can be a little informal if we want to be.” He means for his smile to be warming but he thinks it has the opposite effect. 

“I have to go, I have things to do. This is my personal telephone number-” he hands Light a small card with neat handwriting on it “call or text me if you’d like to. I want to get to know you Light, at least a little bit.” Light nods and Ryuzaki is gone. The string drags on the ground once again, and once again Light feels chained. Now, though, it is to his normal life. He wants to see Ryuzaki again. He doesn’t care that he’s unkempt (right now anyway), he doesn’t care that he looks like he doesn’t know what sleep is. Light just wants to know him completely. Perhaps this is what love is. Perhaps.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my favorite one so far uwu 
> 
> Tumblrs - sweaterwearinlesbian (main) & lightsturtleneck (dn)  
I also made a new undertale blog (mtttrash) but i doubt y’all want that one to be on all of these death note fics


End file.
